


Connor Murphy's Playlist

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Playlist, Sad music, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Exactly what the title says, just my take on what Connor's playlist would look like. So basically songs that remind me of his character or that I think he would listen to. Not to be taken too seriously!





	Connor Murphy's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your own song selections and/or disagree with mine. I tried to include a mix of edgy, loud, and sad/death-related songs which is kind of a good description of how I see the character. I sorta ship him with Evan so some of the songs are sort of love-related, but the playlist is mainly about Connor so........that's about it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

1\. What's My Age Again - Blink 182  
2\. Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance  
3\. Landfill - Daughter  
4\. How Do You Do - Roxette  
5\. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett  
6\. One Song Glory - cast of RENT  
7\. Gunshot - Lykke Li  
8\. Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy  
9\. Kiss This - The Struts  
10\. Broadway Here I Come - cast of SMASH  
11\. Time Bomb - Rancid  
12\. Square Hammer - Ghost  
13\. Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls  
14\. Mercy - Muse  
15\. I Am A Rock - Simon and Garfunkel  
16\. Waltz #2 - Elliott Smith  
17\. Bored to Death - Blink 182  
18\. How to Save a Life - The Fray  
19\. Add it Up - Violent Femmes  
20\. Beg For Mercy - Adam Lambert  
21\. What Do Ya Want From Me - Adam Lambert  
22\. Time to Pretend - MGMT  
23\. Where the Colors Don't Go - Sam Phillips  
24\. Fin - Anberlin  
25\. Never too Late - Three Days Grace  
26\. Kissaphobic - Make Out Monday  
27\. Running Up That Hill - Placebo  
28\. I Am Not A Robot - Marina and the Diamonds  
29\. Outsider - Marina and the Diamonds  
30\. I'm the man who murdered love - XTC

31\. The Games I Play - cast of Falsettos

32\. Psycho - Muse


End file.
